thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Silicus
This tribute was made by TheDarkAssassin, or James, though he is currently being used by after being granted ownership. This tribute is ranked as an A- tribute. Name: Leon Silicus Age: 16 Gender: Male District: 8 Appearance: Height: 5'6 Weapons: Leon is very skilled with a knife, he can use it for both melee and ranged combat. He is also great with a machete, and is able to wield it with intense agility. He can also fight with his fists as easily as with a weapon. Personality; Leon is ruthless and cold-hearted, he can easily kill anyone on his way, even his close friends and allies. Leon never gets close to anyone, he only keeps allies for their usefulness. Leon thinks that people are split into two groups: weak and strong. Leon also believes that his main goal is to kill everyone he thinks is weak, and is determined for this to happen. He is also very clever, so he can easily fool people and make them fall into his traps. Strengths: Leon is great at running '''and '''hand-to-hand combat, he can easily defeat or outrun someone 3 years older then him. He is also very stealthy, so he can creep up behind someone and snap their necks. Weaknesses: Leon is terrible at''' climbing trees', but it's not his main weakness. Leon's main weakness is that he is '''angered very easily'. and if Leon is in rage, he doesn't control himself, so he kills everyone he sees. Backstory: Leon was born in a very rich family, because his father was a Hunger Games victor, and his mother was an owner of a huge cotton factory. First, Leon lived a very happy life. But when Leon was 7, the workers of his mother's factory rebelled against her and killed her. Leon's father went insane after that, and became obsessed with killing everyone he thought is weak. To do this, he created a gang of children, who were mostly orphans or homeless kids. Leon's father offered them money and shelter, and the kids had to do what he told them to. Leon was a leader of the gang, and he ordered them around and didn't appreciate them at all. However, Leon made 2 friends in the gang, who were a boy named Doug and a girl named Lilia. Leon, Doug and Lilia were real leaders of the gang, and Leon's father ordering them around really angered Leon. When Leon was 14, his father threatened to kill him if he didn't kill Doug and Lilia. Leon quickly grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed his father in the heart. From now on, Leon was the only one to rule the gang, with Doug and Lilia helping him. His gang created havoc in the District, they robbed rich people and killed peacekeepers. But their main task was to brutally murder poor factory workers, who Leon considered as 'weak'. Leon was never keen on the hunger games, but when he was 17, people in his gang rebelled after him, saying that he is weak. To prove them wrong, Leon volunteered for the Games to prove the gang that he is worth being a leader. Token: None Fears: Becoming weak. Games Leon was/is in: 1.YourFavouriteSalmon's Revenge Games: Status: Alive Kills: TBA Allies: TBA Performance: TBA 2. The Symphonic Taco's 875th Hunger Games: Status: Alive Kills: TBA Allies: The Gang Performance: TBA *Leon is currently part of my Demon tier, meaning though he will not be regularly submitted, he can be per request. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Volunteer Category:~ForsakenZephyr~ Category:~ForsakenZephyr~'s Tributes